rights of passage
by Akolbi
Summary: luna must prove herself to hacate, sequel to god of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Luna was stunned, hecate wasn't allowing her godhood!

Percy and artemis seemed starteled as well, how could she be denied her birthright?

Hecate looked at the trio with a weary expression: "if she proves herself, I will give her godhood, until then, she remains mortal."

Artemis glanced at percy before asking hecate, "what if she's hurt, or killed!"

"if she is killed she will regain immortality, at my discression, if she…asks for it, she will die as a mortal."

Luna spoke up for the first time, "what do you mean?"

Hecate looked at her and said, "if death is your motivation, you will die."

Percy got a look of solmn contemplation: "what about this making her more…reckless?"

"then she shall die."

The ominous thought, and the cold manner in which it was spoken, terrified luna to her core.

**Ok, I know it's short, but it's a good intro, don't hate.**

**Normally I don't do this, but I'm going to mention a few reviews, personal favorites:**

**Most motvational, tie, one was a semi-insult, but did the job, the other was something that made me feel like I needed to write this.**

**Sugar high- nook ftw!**

**Anonomous- how did you know I was an asshole?**

**Most demanding**

**pertamis lover- the creative process cannot be rushed, as in the lazer collection, "procrastination makes perfect"**

**most insane**

**satyr in training- what?**

**Only my response can describe this pair**

**notoptimistic132- shhh… I forgot about tp-ing**

**Hades' worst nightmare- umm… can I pull the fanfiction card?**

**Most cryptic**

**Anonomous- what one issue?**

**Pointing out obvious holes in my writeing style**

**King of ghosts- I cannot plot weave, end of story**

**Most terrifying**

**Anonomous- if I didn't kill annabeth who is that outside my akhaoiudshbvjoiaynh, ow…my face hurts now…**

**Funniest**

**Stargazingatmidnight- artemis wants me to tell you that she and the pebble made up, they are now very good friends and the pebble is now her third in command, after thalia…that's good… I might just sneak that into this story…**

**Most in character, i.e. as if my characters can hear them**

**Shooting nova dragon- sorry, don't feel bad, she didn't want to betray them, there was this plot movement that needed to happen, and she was convieniant, I used her. I am so sorry.**

**Most negative, and not very at that**

**Adhd-kid2811- thank you, I don't know if I ever did, that is, I think, why this site has reviews, I want more people to be honest about how they feel, even if they hate it.**

**Most embaressing**

**Brightemeraldrose- umm…about that…**

**Most insightful**

**Anonomous-I hate my annabeth too, but she's a plot device**

**Most agreeably**

**Anonomous, may be the last one, I agree that the characters act overly juvenile**

**And finally, I have become too bored to mention any more, except for one.**

**I would like to thatnk heastia-rue for inspiration and help.**

**And please those who may be insulted by what I wrote, but no that I mean no offence, I mean to honor those who have had the goodness in them to take the time to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna walked into her cabin at camp for the first time since the beginning of the war.

_It's not fair_, she thought, Hecate_ shouldn't be able to control my fate, she protected me as a favor to my parents, not as a contract for a slave._

"you will often find, child, that the distinction between two seemingly opposite choices is merely one of perception."

Luna turned to see Hecate standing in the middle of her cabin.

"what do you mean?"

Hecate smiled at Luna, "you will often find that the most unfair of circumstances make heroes into legends, look at Heracles, he was punished for Hera's punishment of Zeus, and was made into a legend."

"so," Luna asked, "you're doing this to help me?"

Hecate laughed, "no, I am doing this for my own entertainment, but you can take from it a lesson that will help us all when you become a goddess."

Luna turned away as Hecate disappeared, then lay on her bed, for the first time in a lifetime, and let the warm embrace of sleep take her.

Luna never had normal dreams, but he dreams were also not quite as clear as a demigod's, they tended to have more of a symbolic meaning.

_Luna drempt she was a dove, flying to the heavens, but something was pulling her back to earth._

_She saw her parents on Olympus, yet she merely hovered looking, she knew she had a voice to make, but she didn't know what that choice was._

_She looked toward earth, and saw a figure, the figure had a purple aura, shining with power, and the potential for... something, she couldn't place._

_She parents beckoned her forward, and the figure remained stoic, yet still drew her, she was about to decide when..._

...she awoke the next morning, wondering what it meant, then decided to ask Chiron.

**Alright, it's been forever, my computer has been broken, and I've had writer's block for the two weeks**

**so yeah,that's about it, I'm not dead.**


End file.
